The present disclosure relates generally to network communities, and more specifically, to determining the health of a network community.
Electronic communication networks are commonly used to generate, acquire, and share information among individuals. Network communities are often developed through one or more platforms that enable individuals with similar interests to communicate with one another. These communications may be social, professional (e.g., collaborative sharing of information within an organization to achieve a target goal, or to market one's skills to a business community), and topical (e.g., based on shared hobbies or interests), to name a few.
Some network communities are considered to be successful, or ‘healthy,’ based on factors such as growth in the number of members as well as some measure of activity conducted in the community. Similarly, other network communities do not fare as well based on factors such as stagnant growth in membership and/or reduced activities conducted in the community. Understanding the health of a network community, as well as changes thereto, could provide valuable information to a wide variety of principals who may have differing vested interests in the community.